


Last Bullet

by Zorthain



Series: Single Pringles [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Feels, Guns, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Sorry, M/M, Violence, bitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorthain/pseuds/Zorthain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The zombie apocalypse has arrived, and no one is more prepared to face off tens of thousands of undead than Levi Ackerman (and maybe also Erwin Smith).</p><p>Which is why neither of them were expecting to have to put down the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of my zombieloving friend's ideas, "Why not take the two baes and have one kill the other?"
> 
> fucking hell because feels that's why.

It hurt. Everything hurt. His skull felt like it was going to implode from the harsh, pounding headache.

The bites had only gotten worse since it had happened, festering overnight to turn a purplish-grey, and Levi knew the end was coming closer with each shallow breath. It was already dark again, he hadn't even moved since morning.

"Erwin, are you feeling any better?" he asked gently, taking his fever. They'd handcuffed him to an old furnace in the abandoned house. It was out in the middle of nowhere, chances of any more zombies finding were slim; still, Levi didn't leave.

There was minimum one more zombie he was going to see before he died no matter how you cut it.

"Levi," he said, smiling faintly even though he was having the life sapped out of him from fighting the disease. His skin was pale and clammy as he reached forward to hold his hand, then he looked away. "Don't sit so close. I could hurt you."

"Does it look like I care, Shitwin? You won't, you're going to get better." He fought back the tears with all his strength. He couldn't let him see. Couldn't be weak.

"Levi," he repeated. "Don't be like that. Just shoot me. I don't want to hurt you."

" _I don't want to hurt you,_ " he parroted snidely. "I hate to break it to you, you self-centred brat, but that will only hurt me more." He checked the gun again, making sure he had it fully loaded. "I'm not going to leave you. I don't care what you are." He hugged him to his body and refused to let go, even as Erwin tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"That's enough. I can't."

"I'm not going to let you go," he said jokingly, tickling him and crying silently. "You'll have to make me. Otherwise I'm going to sleep like this."

Erwin's eyes flashed. He looked downwards, sighing tiredly. "If I let you do that, you have to promise to kill me tomorrow."

"But-"

"No buts! Promise me you're going to kill me tomorrow morning!"

Levi rubbed his hands against each other, trying to rub off the incessant uncleanliness he'd felt since he'd first had to pull the trigger of his gun. It could be his last chance to be with him. He was probably going to kick it tomorrow anyways, much as he hated to even think it.

Finally, he grit his teeth and nodded unwillingly, and Erwin pulled him close again. "Thank you," he whispered, a heavy weight relieved from his shoulders. "I'll be fine now. Don't worry about me."

He'd been a terrible shot from the beginning, but Levi had thought he was at least competent enough to handle himself by now.

It wasn't fair.

It had been the four of them, plus his little sister, who'd been wicked with a gun, or really anything you gave her. The others had gone scavenging through a city, Erwin and Levi holding base outside. He hadn't wanted Mikasa to go, she was only twelve, but she'd insisted that she needed to learn from the others. Isabel had given her a pat on the head and promised they'd be fine, like always. They'd packed up the swords and whatever silent weapons they could, and headed off, still smiling and unaware.

They hadn't come back.

And now the last person he cared about was going to die.

He clutched Erwin's head between his hands, cradling it like it was something precious to him, and he looked up, baby blue eyes and slightly yellowed smile beaming. "You make me feel so loved when you do that," he said affectionately. "C'mere." He pulled him into the crevasse between his legs and torso, Levi feeling like it had been made for only him.

He sighed and relaxed, pinned into his safe spot, his little cubby, and drifted into a raging battle between his nightmares and his waking life. At one point he couldn't tell the difference anymore.

Erwin stayed awake, stroking his head the whole night, while Levi turned restlessly over and over, clinging at his heart.

* * *

There was a thud, and suddenly Levi was thrown across the room with such force he could barely stand. Even so, he forced himself up and drew the gun from his holster, swivelling to look at the whole room for any threats.

 He only noticed Erwin frothing and writhing on the floor a few seconds after common sense had kicked in.

Inhumane hisses crept from between his lips as he snarled, breathing heavily and clawing at the floorboards till his fingertips bled. "Levi!" he gasped, trying furiously to look at him properly. "You - _Fuck, you,-you promi--_ \- promised me!" An incomprehensible sound slipped out in the middle as he fought with insanity, but he still looked at him. "Kill me! _Kill me!_ " Erwin screamed

"I.." Levi faltered, looking for the right words as the gun shook. "I can't.."

"Don't hesitate! Shoot me! I haven't got much time left anyways!" he gagged, spewing blood over the floor as he suddenly vomited. " _Do it!_ "

Levi didn't move.

" _I love you. Please kill me,_ " he croaked, pouring the last of his energy into his voice before his eyes lolled upwards and he shook, screaming. He was trembling too now, slowly taking the gun's safety off.

 _It's not fair_.

Levi pulled the trigger, and the shaking stopped as the wall was stained crimson.

 _It's not fair_.

"I love you too," he said, dropping to his knees as they gave out from under him. He put the barrel in his own mouth, but he couldn't quite do it. He ended up throwing it across the room in the end, defeated and broken. 

 _You can't even kill_ yourself, his brain taunted, needling at his innermost fears. _Killed all your friends, but not yourself_.

 _It's not fair_.

"I'm so sorry."

 _Fuck it_. He grabbed the gun again, practically shoving it down his throat, and without thinking too hard, pulled the trigger.

 _Not. Fair_.

**Author's Note:**

> THE LAST DAY BEFORE THE FINALE. I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME AND PUTTING UP WITH MY BULLCRAP SO LONG!
> 
> Also sorry I made this sad. Again.
> 
> ~Zor


End file.
